Quand deux Serpentard défient une Gryffondor
by Shamalo
Summary: SS/HG/LM Suite à une rencontre inattendue et son impulsivité, Hermione va se retrouver à devoir réaliser un défi un peu particulier avec deux anciens Serpentard... /!\ lemon /!\
1. Chapitre 1

Une nouvelle fiction cette fois sur Lucius, Severus et Hermione. Bien que différente de ce que j'ai déjà pu écrire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 :<span>**

Mais comment en était elle arrivée là ? Voilà la question qu'Hermione ne cessait de se poser depuis plus d'une heure. Elle soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Tout ça à cause de sa maudite fierté et de son impulsivité…

**Flash Back**

Une semaine plutôt, Hermione se trouvait à Poudlard où avait lieu une grande fête pour célébrer la fin de la Guerre et la victoire sur Voldy. Pour l'occasion, la Grande Salle était bondée de monde et Hermione ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans être harcelée par quelqu'un qui voulait la féliciter ou la remercier… Et oui, avec la fin de la Guerre, Harry, Ron et elle étaient devenus des héros, les sauveurs du monde sorciers. Dans un premier temps flattée, la jeune fille commençait à saturer : elle n'avait pas fait ça pour la reconnaissance, mais parce qu'elle estimait que c'était juste et la seule chose à faire.

Fatiguée de cette foule bruyante et accaparante, elle s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la salle et soupira de soulagement en atteignant le hall. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et savoura le silence des lieux. Elle entendait malgré tout les échos de la fête et préféra s'en éloigner. Elle se dirigea vers le parc plongé dans le noir. Le ciel était dégagé et parsemé d'étoiles. Malgré le début de mois de juin, le temps était frais et Hermione frissonna.

_ Tiens, tiens ! s'exclama une voix vaguement familière provenant de la droite de la jeune femme et qui la fit sursauter. Qu'est-ce que le vent nous amène là ?

Hermione se tourna vers la source de la voix mais ne vit rien à cause de l'obscurité. Yeux plissés, elle scruta l'ombre à la recherche d'un quelconque élément qui lui donnerait un indice sur l'identité de l'inconnu. Elle aperçut un éclat argenté et le doute s'envola.

_ Mr Malefoy, l'identifia-t-elle en se redressant.

_ Toujours aussi perspicace ! ironisa une deuxième tandis que le susnommé sortit de l'ombre avec un sourire en coin typiquement malfoyen.

Cependant Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à identifier le second personnage, ayant subit ses railleries durant plusieurs années.

_ Professeur Rogue.

A son tour, il s'avança dans le faible éclairage. Il arborait son éternel air froid et la toisait avec dédain. Hermione les observait avec une certaine fascination. Elle avait toujours eu un attrait pour les hommes plus âgés qu'elle, qui avaient la capacité de la stimuler intellectuellement. De plus, les deux hommes possédaient un charisme indéniable ainsi qu'une aura de mystère représentative des personnes ayant côtoyées le mal de prêt. Elle se mit alors à les détailler méticuleusement.

Lucius Malefoy avait une stature élancée mise en valeur par sa longue chevelure lisse et brillante. Ses yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'on avait l'impression de voyager en pleine mer, étaient pleins de malice. Ses traits fins étaient valorisés par sa tenue chic et nette.

A l'inverse, Severus Rogue avait les cheveux aussi noirs et désordonnés que son ami les avait blonds et bien coiffés. Ses yeux, aussi sombres que la nuit, semblaient avoir vus trop d'atrocités. Il était plus petit que son compère mais sa silhouette était impossible à deviner, dissimulée sous son éternelle cape noire. C'était un fait indéniable pour Hermione : chacun à leur manière, ces deux hommes étaient beaux et, à son plus grand damne, ne la laissaient pas indifférente.

_ Faites nous savoir lorsque vous aurez fini de nous observer de la sorte ! l'interpella Rogue de son habituelle voix trainante.

_ On ne peut pas l'en blâmer mon ami, plaida Lucius avec une voix faussement compatissante, la pauvre petite n'a pas l'habitude de voir de vrais hommes de si près. Il est normal qu'elle en profite quant elle en à l'opportunité.

Les deux hommes semblaient avoir oublié la présence d'Hermione, qui était pourtant leur sujet de conversation, et se parlaient sans lui accorder la moindre importance. Pendant un instant, elle avait l'impression de faire face aux jumeaux Weasley en version méprisante et démoniaque. Vexée par leur indifférence et leurs propos, elle décida de se rappeler à leur bon souvenir et leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

_ Ce n'est pas les hommes que je regarde mais la déchéance qui les représente. Mais regardez-vous ! Vous n'êtes plus rien ! Vous êtes passés du statut d'aristocrate envié et de professeur respecté et craint à… rien. Personne ne se soucie plus de vous et du rôle que vous avez joué durant la Guerre. Dorénavant il ne vous reste plus que l'ombre pour vous cachez ! Et c'est moi qui suis à plaindre ?

Hermione termina sa tirade enflammée avec le souffle court et la respiration heurtée. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se lançait sur un sujet qui la touchait personnellement, elle perdait ses moyens et finissait presque en criant. Les deux ex-Mangemorts la fixaient en silence, la détaillant à leur tour.

_ C'est donc ça, commenta enfin Rogue. Vous êtes venue parader devant nous avec votre nouveau statut d'héroïne…

_ … et nous faire comprendre que vous valez beaucoup plus que nous, enchaina Lucius.

_ Ca ne vous suffisait plus d'être une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout…

_ … et l'amie de Potter…

_ … il fallait que vous veniez nous narguer…

_ … et nous rappeler la solitude et l'amertume qui sont nôtre !

_ J'espère que vous êtes satisfaite !

L'ancienne Gryffondor se retrouva bouche-bée devant cet échange et ces révélations. Elle se sentait soudainement honteuse de son comportement. Certes ils l'avaient provoqué, mais elle aurait dû être plus mature et ne rien rajouter.

_ Je ne voulais pas, bafouilla-t-elle, je suis désolée…

_ Et bien vous pouvez ! cingla son ancien professeur.

_ Du calme Severus, temporisa l'aristocrate, tu vois bien que cet enfant est dépassée. Laisses-là donc profiter du peu qu'elle a.

_ « Du peu » ? répéta lentement Hermione entre ses dents pour éviter tout nouvel emportement, n'ayant que modérément apprécié l'utilisation du mot « enfant » pour la qualifier.

_ Oui du peu, confirma Rogue qui avait retrouvé son sang-froid. Vous êtes peut-être devenue la sauveuse du monde sorcier avec vos acolytes, mais vous n'avez rien d'autre comme atout.

Devant son incompréhension, Lucius soupira.

_ Il parle de beauté très chère. De charme, de sensualité, de sex appeal… Ce genre de chose.

_ On ne peut pas dire que vous êtes ce qu'on qualifierait d'un modèle de beauté, rajouta le brun. Vous êtes très négligée.

_ Et votre tenue ne permet pas d'évaluer d'hypothétiques courbes et avantages attrayants.

_ En outre, vous êtes peut-être célèbre et intelligente mais vous n'êtes pas le moins du monde désirable.

_ Vous ne feriez aucun effet à quelque homme que se soit, confirma le blond.

La concernée était devenue rouge pivoine et semblait sur le point d'exploser. Ils savaient appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi en colère, elle aurait put pleurer. Remarque, elle pouvait toujours pleurer de rage… Sa respiration était heurtée et n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme.

_ De quel droit parlez-vous ainsi de moi ?

_ C'est un service que l'on vous rend très chère, lui assura Lucius. Mieux vaut pour vous que vous en preniez conscience dès à présent pour vous évitez une désillusion future.

_ C'est par pure bonté d'âme que l'on vous explique à quel point vous êtes insipide, insista Rogue avec un sourire sadique. Il est primordial que vous sachiez que vous resterez seule toute votre vie.

_ C'est n'importe quoi ! s'énerva finalement la jeune fille, poussée à bout. Et vous êtes mal placés pour me faire des réflexions : l'un de vous est divorcé et l'autre célibataire depuis toujours !

_ Nous avons des circonstances atténuantes, contra Lucius avec pragmatisme. La Guerre n'a pas eu que des conséquences physiques…

_ Peut-être, concéda Hermione. Mais je ne suis PAS insipide et je peux parfaitement séduire un homme !

_ Allons, allons, reprit le patriarche de la famille Malefoy, il n'est pas nécessaire de vous énervez de la sorte.

_ Si c'est votre manière de nous démontrer votre capacité de séduction, force est de constater que c'est un échec !

_ Severus a raison. Si vous le désirez, nous pouvons vous donner une ou deux astuces qui pourraient vous aider…

_ Mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! cria-t-elle. Je sais parfaitement comment séduire un homme, me rendre désirable et même donner du plaisir !

_ Miss Granger, les jeunes adolescents dont les hormones sont en ébullition ne compte pas, ricana Rogue

_ Je parle d'hommes et pas de gamins ! Je sais que je peux avoir qui je veux ! rétorqua la jeune femme en levant le menton en signe de défi.

_ N'importe qui ? insista Lucius avec un sourire machiavélique qu'elle ne vit malheureusement pas.

_ N'importe qui !

_ J'en doute, intervint Rogue avec son air septique.

_ Et bien vous vous trompez. Je peux avoir n'importe qui, même vous !

_ Nous qui ? Demanda le blond.

_ Vous deux ! asséna-t-elle avec fanfaronnade.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard entendu en retenant tant bien que mal un sourire victorieux.

_ Est-ce un défi ? l'interrogea son ancien professeur.

Hermione se redressa de toute sa taille et les défia du regard.

_ Rendez-vous dabs une semaine dans les appartements préfectoraux à 20h. Ne soyez pas en retard !

Et elle était repartit vers la Grande Salle pour rejoindre la fête.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Ce n'est que le lendemain, à tête reposée et l'adrénaline retombée qu'elle avait prit conscience de la situation. Oui vraiment, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à se taire des fois.

Après être passée par deux jours d'auto apitoiement et d'anéantissement, Hermione avait fini par se ressaisir. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre jours avant cette fameuse « confrontation » et elle devait tout faire pour leur montrer qu'ils avaient tord à son sujet. Même si avec le recul il lui semblait être tombé dans un piège, elle était plus déterminée que jamais. Sans compter qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui mais de Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue !

Aussi, elle mit ces quatre jours à disposition pour se préparer et être à la hauteur. Elle enchaina visite chez le coiffeur, l'esthéticienne ainsi que plusieurs passages dans diverses boutiques de vêtements, lingerie et chaussures. En bonne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle était, elle avait poussé la chose jusqu'à faire des recherches sur les gestes et attitudes à adopter pour séduire et satisfaire un homme. Ainsi prête, elle était plus confiante quant à la suite des événements. Elle avait conscience d'être allée un peu loin, mais c'était également l'occasion de prendre soin d'elle et d'oser se lâcher, choses qu'elle ne s'était jamais permise.

Le fameux jour tant attendu, elle était arrivée en début d'après-midi à Poudlard, fermé durant les vacances d'été mais dont le professeur Mc Gonagall lui avait accordé le séjour, sous excuse de recherches dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Ainsi donc, Hermione avait eu l'occasion de rendre les appartements préfectoraux à son goût et le temps de se préparer. Elle venait de mettre la dernière touche à sa tenue lorsque quelques coups furent portés au portrait. Elle passa sa vieille robe de chambre sans âge et, après avoir soufflé un grand coup, alla ouvrir. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour reculer.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, plus beaux et sexy que jamais. Hermione sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse folle et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Pour cacher son trouble, elle s'effaça pour leur permettre d'entrer et tenter de reprendre contenance. Que la situation lui paraissait étrange et tellement irréaliste ! Mais il était or de question d'abandonner et leur donner raison. Elle les suivit dans le salon et leur propose à boire.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous pourriez bien nous servir ? se moqua Rogue en détaillant avec minutie l'atroce robe de chambre qui la cachait complètement. Du jus de citrouille ?

_ J'allais plutôt vous suggérez du Whisky Pur Feu, répondit la jeune femme bien déterminée à ne pas se laisser démonter, mais je comprends que ça soit trop fort pour vous…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Rogue s'avança prestement vers elle, la poussant à reculer. Elle se retrouva coincée entre les bustes des deux hommes, le regard noir de son ancien professeur planté dans le sien.

_ Toujours aussi impertinente, siffla-t-il. Comme j'aurais aimé que les châtiments corporels soient toujours d'actualité à Pourdlard, qu'en penses-tu Lucius ?

_ Je suis assez d'accord avec toi mon ami, susurra le blond près de l'oreille d'Hermione. Je suis persuadé qu'une bonne fessée aurait fait passer à Miss Granger son goût pour l'insolence…

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté. Ils étaient forts, très forts même. Mais elle s'était promis d'être leur égale et elle ne devait perdre la face aussi vite. Elle se força à retrouver une respiration plus régulière et, son regard toujours fixé à celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face, se redressa.

_ Heureusement que je ne suis actuellement plus votre élève.

Sur ces mots elle repoussa doucement mais fermement le brun et d'une démarche qu'elle voulait la plus assurée possible, se dirigea vers le buffet.

_ Ca sera donc trois Whisky Pur Feu ?

_ S'il-vous-plait très chère, accepta Lucius avec un sourire amusé.

Tandis qu'Hermione les servait, ils observèrent avec plus d'attention l'appartement. Ils se trouvaient dans un salon très commun en pierre avec un énorme tapis au sol dans les tons marron et beige casé. Devant la cheminée trônaient une table basse, un canapé et deux fauteuils marron. Face à la cheminée se trouvaient trois marches qui menaient à une autre pièce qui devait certainement être la chambre avec une salle de bain attenante. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les fauteuils pour prendre place. Rapidement gagnés par la chaleur bienfaitrice de la cheminée, ils ôtèrent leurs capes au moment où Hermione leur apportait leur boisson.

_ Oh je manque à tous mes devoirs, s'exclama l'ancienne Gryffondor. Donnez moi vos capes je vais aller les accrocher à l'entrée.

Elle se pencha vers son ancien professeur pour se saisir de son vêtement. Son mouvement fut suivit par ses cheveux lâchés qui vinrent caresser le visage du brun tandis qu'elle offrait une vue plaisante de sa croupe au blond. Mais avant qu'un des deux n'ait put en profiter, elle se releva pour se saisir de la cape de l'aristocrate et se diriger vers l'entrée. Les deux hommes se regardèrent : avait-elle préméditée cette mise en scène ou était-elle complètement innocente et inconsciente ? Ils n'auraient su dire laquelle de ces deux options étaient la plus excitante.

Hermione les rejoint rapidement et se permit de les examiner à son tour. Ils portaient tous deux des pantalons noirs mais à la différence de Rogue qui portait une habituelle chemise noire, Lucius était vêtu d'une chemise blanche qui n'était pas sans rappeler la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient vraiment attirants et à cette idée Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Elle alla prendre place sur le canapé et attrapa son verre.

_ A votre santé Miss Granger, la railla Rogue bientôt suivit de son ami.

Hermione leva son verre en direction des deux hommes avant de le porter à ses lèvres. A la surprise des deux hommes, elle en avala le contenu d'une traite pour se donner du courage et retint à grand peine une grimace à la brulure que produisit le liquide absorbé. Elle posa son verre sur la table basse et croisa les jambes, découvrant par la même l'une de ses jambes nues jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Ce que ses invités ne manquèrent pas de remarquer et d'apprécier. Nerveuse par ce silence et le sentiment d'être observée, Hermione se releva d'un bond pour aller se resservir.

_ Alors Miss Granger, commença Rogue en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Avez-vous mis vos précieux amis au courant de cet _entrevu…_

_ Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, répondit-elle avec tout le self contrôle dont elle était capable.

_ Je suis pourtant sûr qu'ils auraient aimé en être informés, insista à son tour Lucius.

Comprenant qu'ils tentaient une fois de plus de lui faire perdre leurs moyens, elle refusa de se laisser avoir une nouvelle fois et entra dans leur jeu.

_ Et vous messieurs, avez-vous parlé de notre rendez-vous à ce cher Drago qui s'avère être votre fils et filleul ?

Les anciens Mangemorts perdirent leur sourire et se rembrunirent. Suite à la Guerre et à sa lutte aux côtés de l'Ordre, Drago avait lui aussi été porté en héros. Cependant et au contraire d'Hermione, il vivait très bien son nouveau statut, en profitait et en abusait. Oubliant au passage les hommes à qui il devait tout. Le sujet Drago était donc devenu sensible et tabou pour les deux hommes qui acceptaient mal ce manque de reconnaissance. Et Hermione le savait parfaitement et l'alcool aidant, elle avait décidé de s'amuser à son tour à leurs dépends.

_ Oh pardon, s'exclama-t-elle faussement confuse, j'avais oublié qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet délicat pour vous…

Pas dupes, les deux adultes ne réagirent pas, trop conscient du but de la jeune femme. Hermione, qui ressentait une agréable chaleur dans tout son corps ainsi que la sensation d'être dans du coton, décida de pousser le vice un peu plus loin. Elle se glissa derrière les fauteuils sur lesquels ils avaient prit place et se pencha vers Rogue.

_ D'ailleurs en parlant de Drago, vous devinerez jamais ce qu'il m'a avoué récemment…

Elle se releva et fit la même chose avec Lucius.

_ Il se trouve que Drago a le béguin pour moi…

Elle se redressa et retourna devant le buffet pour reprendre son verre.

_ Quelle drôle de coïncidence vous ne trouvez pas ?

Et avec un dernier sourire et un regard malicieux, elle but une nouvelle gorgée de l'alcool ambré qui lui fit perdre ses dernières réticences et inhibitions. Après une concertation rapide, les deux hommes se levèrent et s'approchèrent.

_ Vous avez gagné Granger, asséna Rogue pendant que Lucius lui enlevait son verre pour le poser sur le buffet.

_ Gagné ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

_ Ne faites pas l'idiote, perdit patience le brun.

_ Idiote ? Tiens, un nouvel adjectif à rajouter à la liste qui me décrit avec peu désirable, insipide, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout…

_ Très bien, intervint Lucius, nous avons saisit où vous vouliez en venir. Nous avions tord à votre sujet… Maintenant laissez nous nous faire pardonner…

La voix de l'aristocrate s'était faite plus caressante sur la fin, déclenchant des frissons à la jeune femme.

_ Mais avant toute chose, enchaina Rogue, vous devriez enlever cette immonde robe de chambre.

Hermione ne put retenir un petit rire devant le dégoût visible de ses aînés pour le vêtement.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que vous lui reprochez, elle est très confortable… Mais si c'est ce que vous voulez…

Lentement, s'amusant de l'effet inhabituel qu'elle provoquait, elle défit la ceinture de sa robe de chambre avant de l'ouvrir complètement et de la laisser choir au sol, leur offrant une vue imprenable sur son corps. Pour l'occasion, elle avait fait l'acquisition d'un ensemble shorty et soutien gorge noir en dentelle qui mettait en valeur ses courbes et faisait ressortir son teint légèrement halé. Ses jambes semblaient douces et donnaient envi de les caresser sans fin. Ils s'apprêtaient à s'avancer vers elle mais furent stopper de la main par la jeune femme qui leur faisait face.

_ A votre tour de vous dévêtir.

_ Pour que nous soyons égaux c'est ça ? supposa Rogue.

_ Exactement.

Les anciens Mangemorts s'exécutèrent sans rechigner : Lucius commença par ôter sa chemise alors que Severus s'occupait de ses chaussures et de son pantalon et vise vers ça. Hermione put enfin découvrir le corps des deux hommes presque entièrement nus et ne fut pas déçue du spectacle. Bien que le blond était légèrement plus grand que son ami, le brun contre toute attente était plus musclé. En plus de la marque qu'ils avaient en commun, ils avaient tous deux le torse imberbe mais Severus avait une ligne de poils partant du nombril et descendant dans son boxer. La jeune femme sentit sa chaleur corporelle augmenter d'un cran ainsi que son intimité s'humidifier. Sa réaction n'échappa pas à ses futurs amants, fiers de provoquer un tel émoi en elle.

_ Est-ce que vous aimez ce que vous voyez Miss Granger ? voulu savoir le blond.

Certaine qu'elle aurait l'air idiote si elle tentait de parler, la concernée se contenta d'hocher la tête.

_ Et pourtant, intervint le brun, vous n'avez encore rien vu…

Lentement, comme s'ils craignaient qu'elle ne prenne peur, ils s'avancèrent vers elle pour l'entourer : le brun face à elle et le blond dans son dos. Ils se contentèrent de la frôler, lui souffler dessus sans jamais la toucher. Le cœur d'Hermione redoubla de vitesse et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Mais lorsque les mains de son ancien professeur se posèrent sur ses hanches, elle se raidit. Les effets de l'alcool se dissipèrent et elle prit conscience que ce qu'il était en train de se passer et ce qui allait suivre et paniqua. Elle s'apprêtait à faire l'amour avec ces deux hommes ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Pas elle ! Ca ne lui ressemblait pas ! Son trouble et sa panique furent perçut par ses aînés qui tentèrent de la rassurer. Lucius lui déposa un baiser dans le cou et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

_ Vous ne voudriez pas déjà nous quitter Miss Granger ? Il est trop tard pour changer d'avis. Rassurez-vous, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, bien au contraire…

Pour approuver ses dires, Severus entama une série de caresses aussi légères qu'une brise, la faisant frissonner. Ils alternèrent baisers, caresses et soufflements sur ses zones érogènes. Ce traitement eut raison des dernières craintes d'Hermione qui se détendit pour mieux apprécier leurs attentions. Elle grogna de frustration lorsqu'elle les sentit s'éloigner d'elle et leur lança un regard d'incompréhension et de reproches qui les fit rire.

_ Nous pourrions peut-être aller autre part que dans cette entrée ne pensez-vous pas ? proposa le maître de potions.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir de sa réaction et s'empressa de passer devant eux pour rejoindre la chambre, la tête haute en tentant de garder un semblant de dignité. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit, profitant du calme et de l'air frais de la nuit pour reprendre contenance.

_ A ton avis mon ami, pourquoi cette jeune personne a-t-elle ouvert la fenêtre ? interrogea le patriarche Malefoy.

_ Certainement avait-elle chaud, proposa son interlocuteur.

_ Je me demande ce qui est à l'origine d'une telle réaction…

_ Cette réaction comme vous dites n'est aucunement de votre fait, leur assura Hermione qui avait à peu près reprit ses esprits et s'avança fièrement vers eux.

Les deux hommes sourirent de sa répartie et s'approchèrent à leur tour.

_ Une fois de plus je peux constater que vous avez la langue bien pendue Miss Granger, lui fit remarquer son ancien professeur. Mais je serais curieux de voir si vous êtes capable de vous en servir autrement que pour poser des questions ou étaler vos connaissances.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, il prit possession de ses lèvres et inséra sa langue dans sa bouche qu'il lança à la rencontre de sa consœur. Surprise, Hermione ne bougea pas, le laissant coller son corps au sien et cajoler sa langue de la sienne. Il lui fallut bien une minute pour réaliser et répondre au baiser avec enthousiasme, ses mains sur son torse. Trop tôt à son goût, il rompit leur étreinte et s'écarta d'elle, la laissant pantoise.

_ Voyons voir ce que vous valez ma chère.

Ce fut au tour de Lucius d'embrasser la jeune fille avec ardeur. Cette fois Hermione fut plus prompte à réagir : elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations et répondit au baiser en étreignant le blond. Son corps sembla fusionner avec celui de l'aristocrate et elle crut que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait vite et fort. Elle se sentait planer, comme si elle ne touchait plus terre. Lors d'un instant de lucidité, elle se demanda ce que lui réservait la suite si un simple baiser lui faisait un tel effet. Lorsqu'ils rompirent leur étreinte, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait assise sur le lit et se demanda par quel miracle elle était arrivée là mais fut rapidement tirée de ses pensées par les deux hommes. Lucius venait de s'asseoir dans son dos, ses jambes entourant sa taille, tandis que Severus lui faisait face. Ils parsemèrent son corps de baisers et de caresses la faisant frémir.

Lucius lui caressait les bras pour remonter ensuite vers ses épaules. Il descendit vers sa poitrine, caressa son ventre puis passa dans son dos où il dégrafa son soutien gorge qu'il fit doucement glisser le long de ses bras avant de le jeter au loin. Dans un même temps, Severus lui frôlait le ventre puis était descendu vers ses jambes, passant sur ses cuisses puis ses mollets. Il remonta ses mains, mais cette fois à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, jusqu'à son shorty qu'il saisit de ses deux mains et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes avant de s'en débarrasser. Ils avaient opérer avec tellement de douceur et de légèreté qu'Hermione n'avait rien remarqué. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un courant d'air lui parcouru le corps en la faisant tressaillir qu'elle constata qu'elle était nue sous le regard des deux hommes.

Cet état de fait la fit se contracter. Lucius sentit son malaise et se pencha vers son oreille et l'embrassa dans le cou comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

_ Détendez-vous jeune Hermione, la rassura-t-il. Lorsque nous en aurons fini avec vous, vous en redemanderez…

Suivant ses conseils, Hermione souffla un bon coup et s'astreint à se détendre. Les deux hommes reprirent leurs attouchements, Lucius se concentrant sur la partie supérieure de son corps et Severus sur la partie inférieure. Lucius était en train de lui dévorer le cou de baiser en lui massant les seins lorsque Severus posa sa bouche sur l'intimité de la Gryffondor qui ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise à ce contact inattendu.

_ Vous allez découvrir tout ce que l'on peut faire avec sa langue, l'informa Lucius tandis que Severus la chatouillait et la léchait contentieusement.

Au début gênée, Hermione ne tarda pas à se laisser gagner par ces nouvelles sensations et laissa le plaisir monter lentement mais surement en elle. Elle avait fermé les yeux et abandonna complètement son corps aux deux hommes. D'une de ses mains elle sera le drap avec force et lança l'autre à la recherche du visage de Lucius qu'elle ramena vers elle pour échanger un baiser passionné. Elle fut obligée d'y mettre fin pour reprendre son souffle désormais heurté. Elle s'adossa complètement sur le blond, sentant son énergie la quitter lentement. Elle secoua inconsciemment la tête de droite à gauche en réponse au plaisir que lui provoquait le maître des potions.

_ Peut-être souhaitez-vous que nous arrêtions là ? la taquina le blond qui savait sa délivrance proche.

_ Non… je ne veux… encore ! J'en veux encore !... Plus !

Severus eu finalement raison d'elle et Hermione s'arc-bouta sous la violence de l'orgasme. Elle serra les lèvres pour retenir son cri de plaisir qui se mua en glapissement. Elle retomba sur le dos, la respiration haletante, les cheveux fous et le visage rouge. Satisfait, Severus remonta vers elle et l'embrassa, lui permettant de se gouter elle-même. Loin d'être écœurée, Hermione n'en fut que plus excitée. Le brun lui attrapa les mains et la fit se mettre à genou au milieu du lit avant de s'écarter tout en restant sur le lit. Lucius s'agenouilla derrière la jeune femme et se débarrassa de son sous-vêtement, révélant son sexe fièrement tendu. Il embrassa du regard la vision du corps qui lui était offert et effleura avec envi et respect ses fesses rebondies.

_ Vous en voulez plus ? demanda Severus même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

_ Oui... S'il-vous-plait… acquiesça Hermione en rougissant.

Le brun sourit de la voir encore rougir et fit un signe de tête à son ami. Ce dernier posa l'une de ses mains sur la hanche de sa future amante et attrapa son sexe de l'autre pour le guider vers son entrée encore palpitante. Il la pénétra lentement mais d'un seul trait, la faisant expirer de plaisir. La jeune femme avait déjà eu des rapports sexuels, mais jamais avec quelqu'un d'aussi bien membré et d'aussi doué. Lucius lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence et lorsqu'il la jugea prête, débuta un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Dans cette position, Hermione avait l'impression que ses sensations étaient décuplées et gémit rapidement. Elle était appuyée sur ses coudes, offrant à Severus une parfaite vision de ses seins qui se balançaient au rythme des pénétrations de Lucius. La vision était tellement excitante qu'il ne tarda pas à ôter à son tour son boxer et à se caresser lui-même sous le regard ébahi d'Hermione qui fut cependant rapidement rappelée à l'ordre par un coup de rein plus prononcé qui lui arracha un cri. Encouragé par ce son, l'aristocrate accéléra la cadence de ses immixtions, allant toujours plus vite et plus fort, faisant claquer sa peau contre celle d'Hermione dans un bruit des plus exaltants. Les exclamations de la jeune femme devinrent des glapissements et le blond lui-même ne put retenir quelques grommellements. Sentant qu'ils étaient tous deux proches de la délivrance, Lucius redoubla d'énergie, aidé de son amante qui venait elle-même à sa rencontre en creusant un peu plus les reins, et vint agacer le centre de plaisir de la brune. Il fut le premier à venir et se libéra en elle dans un cri sans arrêter ses mouvements, la menant à son tour à la libération. Cette fois, elle s'était mordu l'avant bras pour couvrir son cri. Son amant donna un dernier coup de rein et s'extirpa, se laissant tomber sur le dos, le souffle court et rapide.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé : à genou et son visage dissimulé dans son bras. Ce n'est que le bruit d'un grognement qui la fit relever la tête. Elle avait presque oublié le deuxième homme en train de se masturber. Emportée par un courage dont elle ne connaissait pas la provenance, Hermione s'avança vers lui à quatre pattes. Elle s'immobilisa devant lui et l'embrassa de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait plus tôt. Elle envoya sa main droite à la rencontre de la verge de son ancien professeur et imprima à son tour un mouvement de va-et-vient. La main douce et fraiche de la jeune femme provoqua à Severus un gémissement qui se perdit dans la bouche d'Hermione. Sachant qu'à cette allure il ne tarderait pas à venir et ne voulant pas jouir de cette manière, Severus arrêta la jeune femme et l'attira à lui. Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, les jambes pendantes à l'extérieur du lit, Hermione assise sur lui. Elle lui sourit malicieusement avant de le railler à son tour.

_ Qui est supérieur à l'autre maintenant, _professeur_ ?

Le brun esquissa l'ébauche d'un sourire. Il savait qu'elle recherchait depuis des années sa reconnaissance et su apprécier l'ironie de la situation. Il refusait cependant de la laisser gagner aussi facilement.

_ Montrez-moi donc de quoi vous êtes capable !

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, pendant qu'elle en avait encore le courage, s'empala sur toute la longueur de son ancien enseignant, les faisant soupirer de concert. La jeune femme ancra son regard à celui de son amant et posa ses mains sur son torse pour garder l'équilibre tout en montant et descendant sur lui tandis qu'il plaçait ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'accompagner. Voulant à son tour faire crier la jeune femme, Severus releva brutalement le bassin, lui assénant un coup de rein plus brutal que les autres et qui eu l'effet escompté. Toute à son plaisir, Hermione ne vit pas Lucius venir se placer derrière elle. Aussi eut-elle un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains dans son dos descendant de plus en plus bas pour finir sur ses fesses qu'il pétrie avec douceur et fermeté.

_ Voulez-vous tenter quelque chose de nouveau belle Hermione ?

Devant son interrogation muette, il frotta sa nouvelle érection dans le bas de son dos. Dans un premier temps effrayée par cette perspective, elle décida de pousser l'expérience jusqu'au bout, ne l'ayant jusqu'à présent pas regretté. Cependant elle se contenta une nouvelle fois d'hocher la tête, pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle le voulait. Lucius sourit à son consentement et fit un signe de tête à Severus qui stoppa ses mouvements. Le blond caressa l'entrée encore inexplorée d'Hermione, entrant et sortant ses doigts. Pour l'aider à se détendre, Severus reprit ses caresses sur ses seins. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Lucius humidifia son gland avec le jus de plaisir d'Hermione et l'introduisit avec le plus de douceur possible en elle. L'ancienne Gryffondor en eu le souffle coupé. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin sans prendre le risque de la déchirer. Elle allait lui dire d'arrêter quand il prit les devants.

_ C'est presque finit ma douce... Détendez-vous nous y sommes presque… Je vous jure que vous ne le regretterez pas…

Grâce à ces paroles encourageantes et les caresses de Severus, Hermione se détendit un peu permettant à Lucius de rentrer complètement en elle. Une fois en elle jusqu'à la garde, il ne bougea plus, lui laissant le temps de se familiariser avec ce nouveau style de pénétration. Hermione sentait les deux sexes en elle et n'osait plus bouger de peur d'avoir mal, ce que ses amants comprirent rapidement. Lucius lui fit tourner la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser en envoyant une main entre ses jambes à la rencontre de son centre nerveux alors que Severus, qui s'était redressé, lui embrassait le cou en lui malaxant les seins. Leurs efforts furent récompensés quand ils la sentirent se détendre autour d'eux et commencer à gémir.

Severus fut le premier à recommencer à se mouvoir, sentant la verge de son ami à l'intérieur de leur amante contre la sienne, séparées seulement par la paroi interne de la jeune femme. Quand elle-même accompagna les mouvements du brun, Lucius bougea à son tour. Hermione se sera contre Severus qui lui murmura des paroles douces à l'oreille. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'habitua complètement à cette intrusion et commença à en ressentir un certain plaisir. Elle se cambra, collant sa poitrine contre le torse de l'homme qui lui faisait face et offrant un meilleur angle de pénétration aux deux hommes. Lucius lui embrassa la clavicule et le cou, l'une de ses mains cajolant toujours son bouton de plaisir et Severus l'embrassait à pleine bouche, ses mains sur ses seins. Le plaisir ne tarda pas à monter crescendo poussant les deux hommes à accélérer l'allure de leurs immixtions, rendant Hermione folle de plaisir. Elle ne savait plus où donner la tête et sentait le plaisir monter par vague et elle le présentait aussi bon que violent.

_ Par Merlin !... Professeur Rogue !… Monsieur Malefoy !… Je vais mourir…. Ohh

Les ex Mangemorts, galvanisés par les cris de leur amante, redoublèrent d'énergie. Elle avait renversé la tête en arrière, sur l'épaule du blond, lui permettant de voir ses seins rebondirent. Ce fut Severus qui flancha le premier et explosa en elle, les dents fortement serrées pour éviter de gémir. Les cris d'Hermione se faisaient de plus en plus forts, dissimulant les grognements de ses amants. Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule du brun et la serra vigoureusement quand l'orgasme la gagna à son tour. Tout son corps trembla sous la puissance de son orgasme foudroyant, lui coupant le souffle et l'empêchant de crier. Ses spasmes entrainèrent la jouissance de Lucius et un nouveau grognement chez Severus. La jeune femme fut secouée d'un dernier tremblement et elle se laissa tomber sur le brun, complètement épuisée. Les deux adultes se retirèrent avec douceur et ils se couchèrent tous trois dans le lit, Hermione sur le ventre avec sa tête reposant sur le torse du brun et l'un de ses bras entourant la taille du blond. Leurs six jambes étaient emmêlées et les deux hommes caressaient le corps de la jeune femme.

_ Wahou, lâcha enfin Hermione. Je veux dire c'était… Wahou.

_ Et encore, temporisa Severus, nous n'avons fait qu'effleurer la surface des possibilités qui s'ouvrent à nous.

Surprise, Hermione ne tarda pas à sourire malicieusement.

_ Et bien dans ce cas, heureusement que nous avons Poudlard pour nous seuls durant toute la semaine.

Les anciens Mangemorts sourirent à leur tour tandis qu'Hermione venait de s'assoupir dans leurs bras, épuisée mais plus heureuse et comblée qu'elle ne l'avait été de toute sa vie.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Hermione se sentait bien. Elle ne dormait pas mais n'était pas réveillée complètement non plus, profitant de cet instant de quiétude. Elle savait que dès qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux, elle devrait faire face à la réalité. Elle se concentra donc sur les sensations que lui renvoyait son corps : le moelleux de l'oreille où s'appuyait sa tête, la fermeté du matelas sur lequel elle reposait à plat ventre, la douceur des draps qui lui arrivaient au niveau des reins, le doux frisson d'un courant d'air et la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil sur son dos, la délicieuse caresse d'une main d'homme qui parcourait ses bras et sa nuque… Une main d'homme ? Aussitôt le charme fut rompu et dans un sursaut, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, toute quiétude disparut. Elle se releva en position assise et tira les draps vers elle pour cacher sa poitrine dévêtue.

La réalité l'avait finalement rattrapée et elle ne tarda pas à découvrir la personne responsable de ce brusque réveil : Severus Rogue, assis sur sa droite la fixant de son regard noir anthracite. De l'autre côté du lit se trouvait Lucius Malefoy, lui aussi l'observant avec minutie. Ainsi, elle se retrouvait cernée par les deux hommes tous deux aussi peu vêtus qu'elle. Ce constat fut suivi par des souvenirs des événements de la veille.

_ Oh non ! Non, non, non…

Tout en se lamentant et en rougissant, et sans jamais un regard vers les deux hommes, la jeune femme gigota jusqu'à disparaître complètement sous les draps. Une fois que son corps nu fut à couvert, elle entreprit de se diriger vers le pied du lit. Lorsqu'elle en émergea, elle attrapa le drap avec elle et s'en enveloppa.

_ Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous expliquer ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? l'apostropha Lucius.

_ Il n'y a rien sous ce drap que nous n'ayons vu ou touché, la railla son ancien professeur.

Ce rappel heurta Hermione de plein fouet. Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil derrière elle et se prit la tête dans les mains.

_ Olalala…

_ Pourquoi vous mettre dans un état pareil très chère ? N'avez-vous pas apprécié notre soirée ? Avons-nous fait quelque chose qui vous a déplut ?

_ Non, pas du tout !

Elle s'était redressée et observait les deux hommes dont elle pouvait voir les torses nus et rebaissa aussitôt la tête.

_ Seulement hier, reprit-elle, c'était hier. J'ai agis sous l'impulsivité et l'alcool m'a aidé. Et maintenant…

_ Maintenant quoi ?

_ Je ne sais plus quoi dire ni quoi faire ! Pas terrible pour une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout hein ?

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement à l'évocation du surnom qu'il lui avait lui-même donné et Lucius d'avoir un sourire mi-amusé, mi-compatissant.

_ Vous réfléchissez beaucoup trop Granger, remarqua avec justesse le brun. Seule une chose compte : avez-vous aimé ?

_ Oui, murmura la concernée en rougissant.

_ Voudriez-vous recommencé ? renchérit Lucius.

_ Oui, approuva-t-elle en baissant la tête.

_ Ne soyez-pas gênée Miss, lui conseilla le blond. Lâchez-vous, nous ne vous jugerons pas.

_ Peut-être pourrions nous réaliser l'un de vos fantasmes pour vous aider à vous détendre, proposa Severus.

_ Mes fantasmes ?

_ Oui Granger, un fantasme ! Vous savez ce que c'est ?

_ Parfaitement, se récria-t-elle avec vigueur devant la provocation du maître des potions. Mais je préférerais commencer par l'un des vôtres.

Sitôt ses paroles prononcées, ses amants –car oui c'est ce qu'ils étaient devenus !- échangèrent un regard complice et un sourire malicieux.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Hermione se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtue son ancien uniforme de Gryffondor et lisait un manuel de potions avancées. Elle avait toujours aimé la quiétude et la solennité de cette pièce et eu un soupir de bien être : rien ne pourrait gâcher sa joie, enfin presque rien.

_ Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Mais qu'avons-nous là : Miss Granger. Quelle surprise de vous trouvez ici, et en train de faire des recherches qui plus est. Comme c'est original !

Hermione serra les poings. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne la poursuivre jusqu'ici ? N'avait-elle donc pas droit à un instant de répit ? S'il continuait à s'acharner à lui mener la vie dure, elle ne répondrait bientôt plus d'elle…

_ Tout comme c'est original de vous voir vous acharner sur moi…

_ Pardon ?

_ Vous êtes tout pardonné.

Severus Rogue plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

_ Vous allez trop loin.

_ Oh veuillez m'excuser si j'ai heurté votre sensibilité et votre orgueil mais j'en ai marre de vous servir de tête de turc. Trouvez-vous un autre souffre douleur, j'en ai ma claque !

Hermione s'était levée et faisait désormais face à cet homme mystérieux, ne retenant plus ses paroles. Elle faisait de grands gestes devant un Severus impassible. Ce manque de réaction l'irrita au plus haut point et elle s'apprêtait à le gifler mais il fut plus rapide. Il lui saisit le poignet et l'attira violemment contre son torse.

_ Je ne sais pas quelle mouche vous a piqué, mais vous allez le regrettez…

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche et la força à se pencher en avant, le ventre reposant sur ses genoux.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'alarma la jeune femme.

_ Je vais vous faire regretter vos paroles et votre impertinence ! Ca fait trop longtemps que vous avez l'outrecuidance de dépasser les limites !

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, elle attendit avec nervosité jusqu'à ce que PAF ! Il lui administra une violente fessée. Hermione, après avoir poussé un cri de douleur et de surprise, tenta de se dégager de son étreinte mais il la tenait fermement, ne lui lançant aucune échappatoire.

_ Vous n'en avez pas eu assez n'est-ce-pas ? Et il la fessa de nouveau, sans prêter attention à ses exclamations. Il vous en faut plus, vous la Miss Parfaite –fessée-, la meilleure amie de Potter –fessée-, l'élève si studieuse –fessée.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, Hermione avait les fesses endolories. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait la libérée, il laissa sa main sur ses fesses et les massa, doucement mais fermement. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

_ Vous avez retenue la leçon ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il fit passer sa main sous sa jupe et continua de la peloter tout en la caressant à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement.

_ Vous aimez n'est-ce pas ? Vous en voulez plus ?

Il fit glisser ses doigts le long du tissu et titilla sa féminité à travers le vêtement. Hermione ne retenait plus ses soupires et gémissements et ondula du bassin pour accompagner ses mouvements. Ce spectacle d'un érotisme torride fit grogner le brun. Il redressa la jeune femme et la fit asseoir à califourchon sur lui et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La jeune femme sentit tout son corps s'enflammer. Il lui faisait un tel effet avec un simple baiser que la seule idée de ce qui allait suivre l'enivra. Elle se colla contre le corps d'homme de Severus et se frotta outrageusement à lui, toute retenue et pudeur disparue, une seule chose comptait : le désir qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme dont les mains lui parcouraient les hanches, les fesses pour passer dans son dos et terminer sur ses seins tendus par le plaisir.

Essoufflés par ce baiser des plus passionnés et empressés, ils furent contraints d'y mettre temporairement un terme et les lèvres du brun migrèrent vers le cou d'Hermione. Encouragé par ses jérémiades il alterna baisers, morsures et suçons. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta et regarda la jeune femme, qui avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle avait le souffle court, les joues rouges et les pupilles dilatées.

_ J'ai envie de vous professeur, susurra-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, gênée par cet aveux qui rendit le concerné complètement fou.

D'une impulsion il se releva, la soutenant sous les fesses, et les conduits vers la table la plus proche. Il déblaya la table de ce qu'il l'encombrait d'un geste ample et l'allongea. En reprenant ses baisers, Severus commença à déshabiller la brune ne la laissant qu'en culotte et en cravate aux couleurs des rouge et or. Il voulut poursuivre sa tâche mais elle l'en empêcha. Elle se releva assise et détacha, tant bien que mal, la robe de sorcier de son ainé et s'attaqua à sa ceinture, le délivrant rapidement de son pantalon mais en lui laissant sa robe ouverte. Elle laissa échapper une légère exclamation en découvrant son impressionnant érection, encore prisonnière de son boxer. D'une main mutine, elle le masturba par-dessus le tissu noir, générant des grognements chez Severus. Ce dernier en voulant plus et tout de suite, la fit stopper d'un geste.

_ Tournez-vous et mettez-vous à quatre pattes, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Docile et très excitée, Hermione obéit. Il pressa ses seins avant de faire descendre ses mains sur son ventre et de les faire dévier vers ses hanches. Il saisit chaque côté de sa culotte en coton blanc et la fit glisser langoureusement le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il ramena ses mains sur la paire des fesses offerte à son regard gourmand qu'il pétri avec enthousiasme, appréciant leur rondeur. Bien qu'appréciant ses caresses, la jeune femme piaffait d'impatience et d'envie, gigotant et ondulant du bassin dans un appel à la délivrance. En vain.

_ Professeur, je vous en supplie… S'il-vous-plait !

Satisfait, Severus se débarrassa de son boxer et la pénétra sans attendre. Il posa l'une des ses mains sur l'étagère la plus proche et l'autre sur la hanche d'Hermione et entreprit de la pilonner avec force et en rythme. Devant tant de vigueur, la jeune femme dû se tenir aux rebords de la table se laissa gagner par le plaisir intense. Les coups de reins de Severus se faisaient de plus en plus profonds et marqués, tant et si bien que la table grinça. Mais aucun d'eux n'y prêta attention, tout à leur plaisir.

_ Oh Merlin tout puissant… s'exclama Hermione. Ne vous arrêtez par professeur !... C'est trop bon… Ah ouiii ! Plus fort !

_ Vous l'aurez voulu Granger…

Il tendit la main qui n'était pas sur sa hanche vers ses cheveux et la tira brusquement en arrière, la forçant à se redresser. Sans cesser ses mouvements à l'intérieur de la jeune femme, il la colla contre son torse. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur un sein et l'autre sur son clitoris qu'il pressa doucement. Hermione passa l'une de ses mains derrière la nuque de Severus pour se trouver un appui et ce dernier l'embrassa à la base du cou.

_ A moi… Vous êtes à moi… En mon pouvoir…

Hermione ne put répondre, n'étant en mesure de produire un autre son qu'un cri de plaisir. Tremblante, elle sentait la délivrance proche et se colla davantage au brun qui redoubla de vitesse dans ses pénétrations et ses caresses clitoridiennes. Dans un ultime effort, il la sentit se contracter autour de lui, planter ses ongles dans sa nuque et hurler « professeur » tandis que l'orgasme l'emportait. Satisfait d'avoir atteint son but, il s'autorisa enfin à se laisser aller et relâcha son propre plaisir en lui mordant doucement la clavicule tout en grognant un « putain » étouffé par la peau de la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent immobiles dans cette position durant une longue minute avant de s'écrouler sur la table dont les pieds craquèrent sinistrement. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, reprenant leur souffle et leur idée. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui se tourna vers son amant et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_ Alors ? Ai-je été assez convaincante ? Je n'en ai pas trop fait ?

_ Non, la rassura Severus avec un sourire en coin. Vous étiez parfaite, comme d'habitude.

Sur ces mots, il l'attrapa par la cravate et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut Salut!

Ca fait un moment que je n'avais pas touché à cette histoire, mais certains m'ont demandé une suite, alors la voilà!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

Hermione, fraichement douchée, avançait d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau du directeur qui l'avait convoquée quelques heures plus tôt. Malgré toute l'assurance dont elle tentait de faire preuve, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était également inquiète quant à ce qui allait suivre.

Arrivée, elle prit une grande inspiration et toqua. Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant qu'un « entrez » ne l'invite à pénétrer dans le bureau directorial. Plus anxieuse que jamais, elle garda son regard rivé sur le sol après avoir fait quelques pas dans la pièce.

_ Vous avez demandé à me voir Monsieur le directeur, se lança-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ C'est exact Miss Granger. Approchez.

La jeune femme, la tête toujours baissée, s'exécuta et s'arrêta à un mètre du bureau. Le silence qui semblait s'éterniser lui parût étouffant tout comme les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui faisait pulser son sang à toute vitesse dans ses veines. Elle était certaine que là où il était le directeur pouvait entendre les battements bruyants de son cœur ainsi que sa respiration rapide et heurtée. Cette attente était la pire des tortures pour elle, ce que sembla remarquer son interlocuteur.

_ Je vous ais demandé de venir dans mon bureau aujourd'hui car beaucoup s'accorde à dire que vous êtes une sorcière brillante. Vous seriez même la sorcière la plus brillante depuis plusieurs générations… Qu'en pensez-vous ? Etes-vous d'accord avec ces dires ?

Après un moment d'hésitation, Hermione se lança.

_ Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect Professeur, je ne pense pas être la plus brillante. Vous êtes de loin le meilleur sorcier et directeur que cette école n'ait jamais connu.

_ Professeur qui ?

_ Professeur Malefoy.

Le dit Malefoy prit un instant pour apprécier ces propos qui lui étaient si agréables à entendre.

_ Selon vous, reprit-il après un moment, n'y a-t-il que dans ces deux domaines que je sois le meilleur ?

_ Non Professeur Malefoy. Vous êtes également un homme très attirant.

Hermione rougit d'avoir osé dire ça à haute voix.

_ J'apprécie votre honnêteté Miss Granger. Et j'estime que vous méritez une récompense. Venez ici.

Toujours assit sur sa chaise, il se recula de son bureau, laissant l'espace nécessaire pour qu'elle se glisse entre lui et le meuble. Il prit quelques secondes pour la dévorer des yeux tandis qu'elle fixait toujours le sol.

_ Asseyez-vous sur mon bureau, ordonna-t-il.

Il fallut quelques minutes à la jeune femme pour comprendre son ordre et l'exécuter.

_ Bien. Maintenant vous allez, tout en me regardant, ôter votre sous-vêtement.

Une fois de plus Hermione obéit, les joues plus rouges que jamais. Elle s'immobilisa une fois sa tâche accomplie et le regarda. Lentement, tel un prédateur, Lucius Malefoy se leva et s'approcha de son élève. Il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots qui eurent raison des dernières vaines tentatives de contrôle de la jeune femme.

_ Et maintenant je vais vous montrer que j'excelle dans un autre domaine et vais vous faire prendre un pied d'enfer.

Et sur cette belle promesse, il s'agenouilla. Sa tête se retrouva au niveau de ses genoux qu'il saisit de chaque main pour les écarter brusquement. Hermione eut à peine le temps de sursauter que déjà il embrassait son intimité.

_ Allongez-vous, ordonna-t-il avant de reprendre ses baisers et caresses buccales.

Hermione pouvait sentir avec une netteté déconcertante sa langue presser son clitoris avant de descendre plus bas et la faire sienne avec sa bouche. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant d'être prise d'assaut par des vagues de plaisir et de s'agiter. Tant et si bien que Lucius fut contraint de la saisir par les hanches pour la ramener à lui et la maintenir en place. Dans un instant de lucidité, Hermione prit appui sur le rebord du bureau avec ses pieds, lui permettant d'écarter encore plus les cuisses et ainsi donner un meilleur accès au blond et à sa langue. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme pour qu'elle chavire et s'abandonne à son orgasme.

Alors qu'elle était toujours perdue dans les limbes du plaisir, elle sentit son amant se redresser et se mettre debout entre ses jambes. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot, il la pénétra en la faisant gémir. Il se pencha sur elle et fit peser son corps sur elle d'une façon agréable.

_ Je vais vous montrer de quoi je suis capable sorcière !

Il écrasa ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en commençant à la pilonner. Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que d'enserrer sa taille avec ses jambes tandis qu'il s'accrochait au bureau pour prendre plus d'appui faisant trembler et se déplacer le meuble. Le rythme devint rapidement effréné et les amants furent contraints de mettre fin à leur baiser pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle. La Gryffondor sentait qu'elle allait de nouveau venir lorsque tout s'arrêta, la faisant grogner de frustration ce qui amusa Lucius.

Ce dernier se reculer et prit de nouveau place sur son fauteuil, son érection fièrement dressée.

_ Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous Miss Granger… A vous de donnez de votre personne.

Tremblante de désir, Hermione se leva tant bien que mal et s'approcha du blond. Elle se hissa sur ses cuisses et s'assit à califourchon. Avec toute la sensualité et la féminité dont elle était capable, elle entreprit de déboutonner son chemisier et dévoiler ainsi un simple mais sexy soutien gorge bleu nuit qu'elle ôta également. Lucius avait sous les yeux ce qui lui semblait les plus beaux seins du monde : ronds et fermes avec les tétons durcis par le désir. Son attention fut rapidement détournée par le mouvement qu'entama la jeune sorcière : elle frottait son centre chaud contre l'érection de l'aristocrate tout en se cajolant les seins. La combinaison des sensations et de la vue qui lui étaient offerts firent craquer Lucius qui après un grognement, se jeta sur la poitrine qu'il découvrit avidement à l'aide de sa bouche.

Ce fut le signal qu'attendait Hermione et elle n'attendit pas plus pour s'empaler de toute sa longueur sur ce qui faisait la fierté du patriarche Malefoy et débuter un mouvement de va-et-vient intense. De nouveau rapidement gagnée par le plaisir, il lui fallut prendre appui sur les épaules de son amant qui grognait entre ses seins, faisant vibrer tout son corps. Lui en avait profité pour glisser ses mains sous sa jupe et avait saisit ses fesses qu'il malaxait généreusement.

Se sentant également proche de la délivrance, Lucius n'hésitait pas à venir à la rencontre des hanches de sa maitresse, accentuant ainsi la profondeur de ses pénétrations. Hermione, qui n'était plus que gémissements, ne tint pas plus longtemps et jouit, entrainant son amant à sa suite.

Ils eurent besoin de plusieurs minutes pour reprendre le contrôle. Lentement et avec précaution, Hermione délivra Lucius de son corps avant de se rasseoir plus confortablement sur lui et de venir se nicher dans ses bras qu'il serra autour d'elle. Avec tendresse il lui déposa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête et soupira de bien-être.

_ Il n'y a pas à dire : vous êtes une excellente comédienne jeune Hermione. Je dirais même que vous êtes très bonne !

Hermione sourit à son jeu de mot avant que la réalité ne se rappelle trop soudainement à elle la faisant soupirer à son tour, mais de regret.

_ Que ce passe-t-il ma douce ?

_ J'ai du mal à réaliser que nous devions quitter Pourdlard. Même si ce n'est pas réellement le bureau directorial mais la salle-sur-demande, je trouvais ça très excitant de faire _ça _dans toute l'école…

Lucius fut amusé de constater que malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dire les choses explicitement : au lieu de dire « faire l'amour », « coucher ensembles » ou « baiser », elle employait des moyens détournés.

_ Rassurez-vous, enchaina-t-il en revenant à l'instant présent. Nous trouverons le moyen de rendre _ça _tout aussi attrayant dans mon manoir…

Hermione jubilait intérieurement : il voulait poursuivre cette relation, aussi étrange soit-elle ! Et au fond, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Les semaines à venir promettaient d'être des plus intéressantes !

* * *

><p>Voilà le fantasme de Lucius: toujours plus de contrôle et de pouvoir! ;)<p> 


	5. Chapitre 5

Après plusieurs demandes, j'ai décidé de faire un dernier chapitre un peu différent.

J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

Drago se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le manoir dans lequel il avait grandit. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu son père et son parrain, cela remontait à la fête pour célébrer la fin de la guerre et leur victoire. Il faut dire qu'il était très occupé : depuis qu'il s'était battu aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix, il avait acquit une renommée encore plus importante que celle prodiguée par son nom. Il était aussi demandé et aimé que le Survivant lui-même. Ca ajouté à son physique plus qu'avantageux, il était le chouchou de ces dames. Toutes le voulait, toute sauf une. Et évidemment il s'agissait de la seule que lui voulait. Bien que ses rapports avec Hermione Granger étaient devenus normaux voir même amicaux, elle ne semblait pas intéressée par lui, ce qui le dépassait !

Quand on prenait tout ça en compte, il était normal qu'il ait délaissé ses mentors. Il était par ailleurs persuadé qu'ils le comprenaient : n'auraient-ils pas fait la même chose à sa place ? N'ayant rien de prévu pour la journée, il avait décidé de leur rendre une visite. Il était sûr de les trouver ensemble dans la demeure familiale, certainement occupés à râler contre tout et n'importe quoi. Entre son père qui était divorcé et Severus qui était, bah égale à lui-même, ils vivaient plutôt mal leur situation actuelle. Le célibat est parfois dur à vivre ! A son avis, s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils n'allaient pas tarder à devenir aigris !

C'est sur ses réflexions qu'il pénétra dans le manoir. Après un regard à sa montre, il supposa que les deux hommes devaient être en train de siroter un verre dans le petit salon adjacent au bureau de son père. Sans prendre la peine de frapper ou de s'annoncer, il ouvrit la porte et se figea aussitôt à la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Sous ses yeux choqués se trouvaient son père et son parrain, totalement nus. Le brun, derrière le canapé, s'appuyait contre le dossier de ce dernier tandis que son paternel, qui se trouvait dans son dos, le masturbait le plus naturellement du monde en lui embrassant le cou. Drago remarqua également avec une netteté effrayante la façon dont le blond se frottait sans vergogne contre les fesses de son parrain qui semblait aimer cette torture au vu des gémissements qu'il poussait. Lucius faisait courir sa main libre le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'ancien professeur de potion, s'arrêtant à la naissance du sillon de ses fesses. Severus, en sueur, se lovait contre son amant, en réclamant plus.

Bien qu'horrifié par ce qu'il voyait, Drago n'arrivait pas à s'arracher à ce spectacle des plus inattendus et dérangeants.

Visiblement aussi excité que son partenaire, Lucius mordit légèrement Severus à la base de son cou, le faisait se cambrer violemment. Tous deux frémirent et grognèrent à cette friction. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, le père de famille glissa sa main de libre sur le postérieur agréablement musclé de son amant, bientôt rejointe par la seconde qui abandonna son activité précédente, récoltant un grognement de frustration de Severus. Le blond empauma ses fesses et les malaxa avec ardeur avant de s'agenouiller pour être à leur niveau. Il les écarta puis il enfouit son visage entre elles. Quand la langue râpeuse entra en contact avec son œillet, le brun frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

Le père de Drago s'activa pendant un moment et il envoya ses doigts en renforts à sa langue. Severus se cramponna plus fortement au dossier du canapé devant lui, essayant ainsi de garder prise avec la réalité. Lorsque Severus se mit à onduler en réponse aux va-et-vient que Lucius exerçait en lui, ce dernier jugea qu'il était prêt. Le blond ôta ses mains et se releva. Il guida son amant pour qu'il écarte un peu plus les jambes et se cambre de manière à lui offrir son postérieur de la plus délicieuse des façons. Sa main gauche alla se poser sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre reposait sur son propre sexe pour le guider dans l'antre chaud et accueillant du brun. Au moment où le blond entreprit de le pénétrer de son gland, Severus riva son regard vers la droite de Drago.

Ce n'est que lorsque son père commença à aller et venir avec vigueur dans son parrain que Drago perçut un gémissement provenant de sa droite, à l'endroit exact que fixait le brun. Il faillit tomber à la renverse en découvrant qu'il n'était pas le seul spectateur présent. A à peine trois mètres de lui, adossée contre le mur, se tenait Hermione Granger. Elle portait en tout et pour tout une simple nuisette noire de dentelle si transparente qu'il était aisé de voir qu'elle ne portait rien dessous. Et contrairement à lui, ce qui se déroulait devant semblait lui faire beaucoup d'effet au vu de sa respiration heurtée et des frémissements qui la parcourait.

Drago ne savait pas que faire ni que dire mais se ressaisit rapidement en la voyant porter une de ses mains sur ses seins et l'autres s'aventurer entre ses jambes. Il décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi elle était là, dans cette tenue. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui était qu'elle était très excitée et maintenant lui aussi. S'il devait tenter quelque chose c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il s'approcha d'elle en douceur, tentant de faire abstraction des gémissements qu'ils percevaient venant des deux adultes. Il essaya d'oublier qu'il voyait, en périphérie, la main de son père prendre une nouvelle fois le sexe plutôt imposant de son parrain pour le masturber tandis qu'il le pilonnait. Il préféra se concentrer sur la jeune femme délicieuse qui se trouvait désormais à côté de lui. Il pouvait percevoir la chaleur qui irradiait d'elle ainsi que l'odeur très reconnaissable de son excitation. Cela le rendit fou, elle le rendait fou. Il se pencha vers son cou et l'huma en fermant les yeux. La soudaine présence de Drago à ses côtés ne sembla pas surprendre Hermione, toujours aussi captivée par la vision que lui offraient ses deux amants.

_ Tu sembles dans tous tes états ma chère Hermione, lui murmura-t-il. Laisse-moi t'aider…

Il vint se placer devant elle, étant ainsi de dos aux deux hommes, mais lui permettant toujours de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il lui saisit les mains pour les faire cesser et les remplaçants par les siennes tout en lui embrassant le cou. Ce traitement ajouté à la vision qui s'offrait à elle ne tarda pas à rendre Hermione complètement pantelante. Elle sentait son corps s'enflammer et le désir la parcourir de part en part. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette anticipation, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la délivrance.

_ Je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Prend-moi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Maintenant !

Drago grogna de bonheur en entendant sa supplique. Il remonta sa bouche vers son oreille dont il mordilla le lobe.

_ Sache que je vais être brutal. Je vais te baiser vite et fort et tu vas en redemander…

Cette promesse fit gémir un peu plus Hermione qui passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et ses jambes entourèrent sa taille. Drago détacha rapidement son pantalon qu'il laissa tomber à terre accompagné et son boxer et sans perdre plus de temps, il la pénétra d'un rapide coup de rein. Soulagée de se sentir enfin remplie, Hermione laissa retomber sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier. Drago la tenait fermement et la plaqua avec force contre le mur avant de débuter un rapide mouvement d'aller et retour en elle.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Hermione découvrit que ses amants avaient changé de position. Severus était désormais allongé dans le canapé sur le dos, ses jambes enserrant la taille de Lucius, agenouillé devant lui, qui le pilonnait avec toujours autant de force. Le blond le possédait de plus en plus violemment, à chaque assaut son pubis venait claque contre les fesses du brun. Ce dernier se tordait de plaisir sous les coups de butoir de son amant dont la main continuait de s'activer autour de sa hampe. Les gémissements des deux hommes faisaient échos à ceux qu'Hermione et Drago qui ne se retenait plus.

_ Han ! J'adore te baiser ! s'exclama l'ancien Serpentard en sueur. Et tu aimes ça aussi, hein ! Tu aimes quand je te prends !

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ces mots cochons décuplèrent l'excitation d'Hermione qui planta ses doigts dans son dos en réponse. Elle n'était que halètements et n'était plus état de formuler des paroles cohérentes. En voyant ses amants jouir enfin, sa propre délivrance arriva. Elle mordit à son tour la peau blanche du cou de son nouvel amant et se resserra par spasmes autour de lui, le faisant la suivre. Ils restèrent dans cette position un instant, essayant de reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits. Drago reposa Hermione à terre et après s'être assuré qu'elle tenait sur ses jambes, il la relâcha et se rhabilla. Il riva son regard au sien, y cherchant des réponses. Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire avant de lui déposer un chaste et trop rapide baiser.

_ Merci Drago.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, ils furent rejoints par Lucius et Severus qui avaient passé chacun un peignoir que Drago n'avait pas remarqué.

_ Mais quel surprise ! s'exclama le patriarche. Que nous vous l'honneur de ta présence ici cher fils ?

_ Et bien, tenta de reprendre contenance le dit fils, je ne vous avais pas vu depuis la soirée de célébration et je voulais avoir de vos nouvelles.

_ Et bien comme tu peux le constater nous allons bien et avons été un peu occupés…

A ces mots, Hermione rougit mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, faisant froncer les sourcils de son ancien camarade.

_ Miss Granger, l'interpella Severus. Et si nous les laissions avoir une discussion en famille pendant que nous allions prendre une douche bien méritée. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un regard appuyé qu'elle comprit parfaitement.

_ Ca serait avec un grand plaisir. A plus tard.

Et sous les regards attentifs des deux Malefoy, ils quittèrent la pièce.

_ Mais qu''est-ce que c'est ce bordel ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais…ça avec Severus ?! Et pourquoi diable Hermione était là ?!

_ Que de questions, s'amusa son ainé en se servant un verre. Si ça te peut te rassurer, ton parrain et moi n'avons pas l'habitude de nous livrer à ce genre d'activité ensemble, enfin pas rien que nous deux. Mais il se trouve que notre chère Miss Granger est une petite copine qui a des fantasmes aussi inattendus que plaisants.

_ Tu veux dire que… C'était son… son idée ?

_ C'est tout à fait ça.

_ Mais depuis quand vous… ?

_ Et bien justement depuis cette fameuse soirée à Poudlard. Miss Granger est une jeune femme très surprenante et exigeante. Nous avons eu fort à faire depuis.

Saisissant ce que ces paroles impliquaient, Drago se sentit nauséeux tandis que son père souriait, fier de sa petite revanche.

_ Et bien merci pour ta visite mais je ne peux pas m'attarder, je suis attendu. A une prochaine fois.

Et à son tour Lucius quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui son fils pantelant et qui réalisa qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.


End file.
